


Green

by liqhters



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ...slowly fades away, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, lil bit angst?, minghao doesn't say what he thinks lmao, oh boy would you look at that i actually wrote, seokhoon (mentioned), soonwoo (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: the "you can't see colors until you meet your soulmate au" or the one where minghao finds his favorite color after mingyu





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!! ya girl is back and this fic is inspired by the au by [**hailhoshi**](https://twitter.com/hailhoshi/status/969938690565746688?s=19) on twitter!! go check it out!  
>   
>  I hope you like it!
> 
> —with love, Grace xoxo

gray. light gray. dark gray. a not so gray. white. black.

minghao picks at his food in the cafeteria with his head leaned on his hand, sighing. he thinks about how his food would look if it had color. he knows it would look much more appetizing. soonyoung comes though, excitedly talking with his hands motioning around and minghao pushes his food away.

soonyoung waves a sweater paw in front of his face.

  
"look what wonwoo got me! it's an ugly ass mustard sweater." soonyoung puts his hands to his face, pushing the sweater paws on under his nose, deeply inhaling. "i _love_ it." minghao sees his eyes crinkle up into the clock hand-like slits he was known for and smiles fondly.

"it looks dark gray to me but it looks good, hyung." soonyoung's face falls a little, but then smiles back, brighter.

"oh, right. don't worry, hao. you'll see your colors soon." minghao closes his eyes and _hopes_.

in a world where you only see colors after you meet your soulmate, minghao tries to live his life the best he can. tries to ignore the glaring dull hues of everything he sees and tries to find color in the laughter of his friends and the love from his family.

it works most of the time.

he does have to hear soonyoung and wonwoo discuss colors everyday in front him, simple things like "wonwoo the sky is so blue and it's so sunny! we should to the beach." or "your ears are red, soonyoung. don't lie." and it's a heavy feeling in his heart. a longing for something of uncertainty, something you can't make happen anytime you want. but minghao learns to push it aside as soonyoung asks him if he wants to go see a movie after school.

 

  
after all _, you can't miss what you never had, right?_

 

  
**+**

 

 

seokmin takes minghao to an art gallery and minghao is a little annoyed because it's another reminder of his defect. "i don't want to go here seokmin. i can't even _see_ what colors these works are." seokmin looks at him, with a guilty expression somewhat apologetic. "sorry. i just wanted you to get out of your dorm room. you've been sulking these days." minghao shakes his head. "yeah. fine. okay. let's go."

  
minghao numbly looks at the paintings, imagining the colors seokmin was describing. he tries to imagine what a hot red was or a bright blue when all he can are different shades of gray. it all felt so complicated, how you could not see colors one moment then have multicolored vision the next. minghao was admittedly a little scared but minghao wanted to know how the colors felt.

he asks seokmin. "huh?"

  
"how did it feel? when you- um-" minghao clears his throat, the embarassment creeping up on him. "when you- when you met jihoon? and started seeing the colors?" seokmin lets out a soft, quiet laugh. "it felt like- like my life was complete." minghao looks at him, confusion on his face but seokmin just pats his shoulder. "it's hard to explain, man. it's different for everyone." seokmin looks as if he was about to say something else but decides against it.  
"you wanna go grab lunch?"

  
minghao can't wait to feel complete.

 

 

**+**

 

 

days pass and it's as if the void inside of minghao is _growing_ by the second. he sighs and fidgets in his seat while trying to listen to the professor drone on about some trivia minghao knows he won't actually use in real life. his mind wanders, to how the world would look with greens and reds and blues. how his photos for his photography portfolio would look much _better_ if he knew where to place the camera to capture the shadows and highlights of his subjects. how he's going to make the colors pop more not by just guessing from the different shades of gray and black he sees. minghao's world is in montone and so is his soul.

  
_he's so tired of the black and white._

  
minghao gets up anyway, when the professor dismisses them and decides not to join his friends for lunch. he sends a quick text to soonyoung as to not make them worry and goes back to his room. minghao stares blankly at his gray walls and gray sheets, curling up in his bundle of blankets. all he can see is gray but minghao is, _feels_ blue and he falls asleep with a dream of a world that's bursting in color it leaves him dizzy with excitement.

he rests his bones in that world, a blurry, dazed dream of happiness, different hues and saturations and a new sense of purpose.

and if minghao slept through the afternoon and missed his classes, he doesn't regret it one bit.

 

 

  
**+**

 

  
soonyoung invites minghao to have an afternoon lunch in a small cafe uptown and minghao comes, with glazed over eyes. soonyoung doesn't think much of it for he knows that minghao was in his head with his colors. he starts up a story though, about weekend plans and midnight adventures in a feeble attempt to help distract his friend from his mind.

  
it doesn't seem to be working as it hits minghao like a bucket of cold water in the middle of his conversation with soonyoung. he blinks and tries to calmly reign himself in as he focuses back on to soonyoung and his story. he's been thinking about colors and seeing them, too much that he didn't think about what his soulmate would be like. of course, along with the colors, comes his soulmate and the thought of meeting them made minghao break out in a cold sweat.

  
"hao? you alright?" minghao absentmidedly hums an answer and nods, still deep in thought. he stands up leaving no time for soonyoung to stop him as he says an excuse and goes out of the cafe they were at. minghao misses soonyoung's stare at his retreating figure with concern but he doesn't go after him. soonyoung wanted to, though, but minghao knew that soonyoung knew he needed time to himself. he really is grateful for his friends.

 

minghao lets his mind wander and his feet take him to wherever they wanted to and he ends up in a park just right in the busy part of the city. and maybe it was the heat of the sun or the amount of people rushing by in blurred figures in his vision but minghao starts to feel lightheaded and faint. he keeps walking, though, with his head down, hands in his pocket and mind in the clouds.

  
that's how he misses the person walking straight towards him, who doesn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings as well and they bump into each other. seeing as the other person was a whole lot bigger than minghao, he stumbles back a few steps causing him to look up at the stranger. with an apology on the tip of his tongue and the faint headache growing to buzz at the sides of his head, he blinks as his vision wavers before he sees the trees around _seep_ with color.

  
minghao holds his breath.

  
it's _green._ he knows it is because soonyoung once told him that grass and trees and leaves were green and now minghao finally knew what it was. green was _refreshing_. it's _green._ next are the _brown_ tree trunks, the _blue_ sky and _yellow_ sun, _gray_ stone paths and a _red_ picnic blanket by one of the people in the park. minghao is awestruck with all these colors all at once flooding his vision. his eyes become watery as he takes a step back, mind hazy with sudden splash of color.

  
"it's beautiful." he says, with an exhale, still gazing at his surroundings, trying to soak up all the colors all at once.  
he misses the boy agreeing quietly though, a soft breathless "yeah" coming out of his mouth staring straight at minghao.

  
minghao notices him later though, when he gets over his shock, as the boy walks up to him and introduces himself as kim mingyu and if minghao's already technicolor world became brighter just as mingyu reaches for his hand, he doesn't say.

 

 

**+**

 

 

"so. this is the soulmate. he's so tall what the fuck." minghao hears soonyoung say as he walks over to him and mingyu in the cafe in which he invited his friends to come and meet mingyu. minghao exhales a laugh and shakes his head as soonyoung continues to gape at mingyu.

  
"are we sure he's not half giant or something?" soonyoung asks again as mingyu sits down after shaking his hand and wonwoo's who came right after soonyoung. "no, i'm pretty sure i'm human." mingyu says with a small smile, the tips of his "vampire" canines showing which minghao loves so much.

  
"he's tall because all his intelligence goes to his growth." minghao quips and mingyu attempts to smack him. "i am so offended. why are you so mean to me? i don't deserve this."

"oh no you're one of those couples." wonwoo butts in and mingyu turns to talk to him.

  
minghao looks at mingyu while he converses with soonyoung and wonwoo, taking in his black hair, caramel brown eyes and that thin, worn out beige sweater he wears so much. it's all soft, light colors but minghao thinks, that with all the colors he sees, everything is so much vivid and _clearer_ and _brighter_ when it's _with_ mingyu.

  
jihoon and seokmin arrives next and one look at mingyu has jihoon frowning. "oh _hell_ no." jihoon says as he backs away, attempting to turn around and leave. minghao watches in confusion as seokmin pulls him back and sits him down at the table.

  
"hyung? you know each other?" minghao asks.

  
"i don't know him."

  
"we're in music together!"

mingyu and jihoon say at the same time and seokmin grins at his boyfriend. "oh my god, minghao could've met him earlier! we could've saved ourselves from all the sulking." jihoon frowns at his soulmate and grumbles under his breath.  
"jihoon hyung~" mingyu starts in a teasing tone and jihoon looks at him, shooting daggers in his mind. "i will _kill_ you, kim."

  
"so small, so pure, so talented~" mingyu says and jihoon lunges at him, with minghao barely evading jihoon's hands as he flails around when seokmin grabs jihoon's waist to prevent him from commiting murder. minghao stares at all of this and for a moment there was silence, then they were laughing. too loud for a public cafe and too bright with minghao seeing the red flush of jihoon's cheeks and seokmin's green shirt wrinkling as jihoon buries his face in his neck, wonwoo's quiet laugh behind his pink sweater paws, and soonyoung's mustard yellow sweater that he got from wonwoo.

now he looks back at what seokmin said, how his life felt complete after jihoon, but seeing mingyu laughing, the warm yellow light of the cafe illuminating his golden tan skin and with his eyes reflecting the colors minghao was praying for forever to see, he thinks, _no_. no, his life doesn't feel complete.he actually feels his life time become longer, he feels as if his limits are removed, he feels his potentials increase, the amount of things he could do now that he's _got mingyu_ by his side and his _colors._

  
minghao's life feels so much _more._

 

 

**+**

 

 

 

mingyu takes minghao back to the park where they first met and minghao still has the same look of child like wonder at the trees and the people. he thinks green might just be his favorite color. he doesn't notice mingyu watching him, though.

  
they sit down at one of the park benches and mingyu asks a curious question. "what was the first color you saw?"  
minghao looks at him, a small smile on his face and answers. " _green_. i bumped into you and i looked up and i saw the trees coming to life." minghao pauses. "what about you?"

  
"the color of your eyes." minghao was taken aback, but he hides it with a fake cough, clearing his throat.

_i love you, you fucking idiot._

  
"i can't believe the world was being colored in and you were looking at _me_." he says instead, with a light smack on mingyu's arm.

  
"you're my world anyway." mingyu says, smiling at minghao like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. (mingyu later tells him that he is.) he wiggles his eyebrows at minghao and minghao smacks him harder this time.

mingyu just laughs at him.

  
"you're so stupid i'm leaving."

  
_fuck green_ , minghao thinks, _mingyu is his favorite color._

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me abt rareships on [**twitter!**](https://twitter.com/ujinology) ♡


End file.
